List of Gameloft games
This is a list of video games published and/or developed by Gameloft. Most games are available on J2ME, with platforms listed in brackets. 0-9 * 1 vs 100 (J2ME) A * Air Strike (Series 30+) * Asphalt: Urban GT (N-Gage, NDS, J2ME) * Asphalt: Urban GT 2 (N-Gage, NDS, PSP, Symbian OS, J2ME) * Asphalt 3 Street Rules (N-Gage (service), Windows Mobile, Symbian OS, J2ME) * Asphalt 4: Elite Racing (iOS, iPod, N-Gage (service), J2ME, DSiWare, BlackBerry OS, Windows Mobile, Symbian OS) * Asphalt 5 (iOS, webOS, Symbian^3, Windows Phone 7, Android, Bada) * Asphalt 6: Adrenaline (iOS, OS X, Android, Symbian^3, J2ME, webOS, BlackBerry Tablet OS, Bada, Series 30+) * Asphalt 3D (3DS) * Asphalt: Injection (PS Vita) * Asphalt 7: Heat (Android, iOS, BlackBerry 10, Windows Phone 8, Windows 8) * Asphalt 8: Airborne (Android, iOS, Windows Phone 8, Windows 8, BlackBerry 10) * Asphalt 9: Legends (iOS, Android, Windows) * Asphalt Overdrive (iOS, Android, Windows Phone 8, Windows 8) * Asphalt Nitro (Android, J2ME) * Asphalt Xtreme (Android, iOS, Microsoft Windows) * Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles (iOS, Palm Pre) B * Backstab (Android, iOS) * Beowulf *Bikini Beach Volleyball (J2ME) * Blitz Brigade (Android, iOS) * Block Breaker 3: Unlimited (J2ME, Series 30+) * Block Breaker Deluxe (Wii, iOS, N-Gage, J2ME) * Block Breaker Deluxe 2 * Brain Challenge (Wii, iOS, DS, PS3, Xbox, N-Gage, PSP, J2ME) * Brain Challenge 2 (iOS, J2ME) * Brain Challenge 3 * Brain Challenge 4 * Brothers in Arms (N-Gage) * Brothers in Arms: Art of War * Brothers in Arms DS * Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Brothers in Arms: Hour of Heroes (iOS, Palm Pre (webOS)) * Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front (iOS, Android) * Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War (iOS, Android, Windows Phone) * Bubble Bash 2 (J2ME, Series 30+) * Bubble Bash 3 (Android) * Bubble Bash Mania (J2ME, Android) C * Captain America (iOS, Android) * Cars: Hotshot Racing * Cars: Fast as Lightning * Castle of Magic (KaiOS) * Catz * Chess and Backgammon Classics (iOS) * Chessmaster * Common Sense * Cosmic Colony * Crazy Campus / Campus Nights * Crystal Monsters (Nintendo DSi) * CSI: Miami (iOS, J2ME) *CSI: Slots D * Danger Dash (J2ME, Series 30+, KaiOS, Android) * The Dark Knight Rises (iOS, Android Windows Phone) * Date or Ditch * Date or Ditch 2 * Dead Rivals (iOS, Android) * Deal or No Deal (UK) * Derek Jeter Pro Baseball 2006 * Derek Jeter Pro Baseball 2007 * Derek Jeter Pro Baseball 2008 * Desperate Housewives: The Game * Despicable Me: Minion Rush * Diamond Rush (J2ME) * Diamond Twister * Diamond Twister 2 (J2ME, Android, Series 30+) * Disney Magic Kingdoms (J2ME, Android) * Dogz (N-Gage, J2ME) * Dragon Mania (J2ME, Android) * Dragon Mania Legends (Android, iOS, Windows Store) * Driver (iOS) * Driver: LA Undercover * Driver: San Francisco (J2ME) *''Dungeon Hunter'' (iOS) *''Dungeon Hunter 2'' (iOS, Android) * * Dungeon Hunter: Alliance (PlayStation Network, Mac OS X, PS Vita) * *''Dungeon Hunter 3'' (iOS, Android, j2me) *''Dungeon Hunter 4'' (iOS, Android) *''Dungeon Hunter 5'' (iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Windows 10, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita) * "Dungeon Hunter: Curse Of Heaven" *''Dungeon Hunter Champions: Epic Online Action RPG'' (iOS, Android, Microsoft Windows) E * Earthworm Jim (iOS, Palm Pre, and DSiWare) * Earthworm Jim HD (PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade) * Everyday English Trainer F * Ferrari GT: Evolution (iOS, J2ME) * Ferrari GT 2: *Ferrari GT 3: World Track (J2ME) *''Fashion Icon'' G * Gangstar: Crime City * Gangstar 2: Kings of L.A * Gangstar: West Coast Hustle (Android, iOS, Palm Pre) * Gangstar: Miami Vindication (Android, iPhone, iPod touch) * Gangstar Rio: City of Saints (Android, j2me, iOS) * Gangstar Vegas (Android, iOS) * Gods of Rome * Golden Balls * G.R.A.W. 2 * Green Farm (Mobile, Adobe Flash, Windows Phone, iOS, Android) * Green Farm 2 * Green Farm 3 (Android, iOS, J2ME) * Grey's Anatomy * Guitar Rock Tour (Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSiWare, iOS, J2ME) * Guitar Rock Tour 2 (iOS, J2ME) * GT Racing: Motor Academy (iOS, Android, Symbian OS) * GT Racing 2: The Real Car Experience (J2ME, Android, Microsoft Windows) * Gangstar New Orleans (iOS, Android, Microsoft Windows) * Gangstar City (Android, J2ME) H * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 * Hero of Sparta * Hero of Sparta II (iOS) * Heroes * High School Hook Ups ''(J2ME, Windows Phone) I * ''Ice Age Adventures * Ice Age Avalanche * Ice Age: Scrat-ventures (J2ME, Android) * Ice Age Village * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 J * James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (iOS, Palm Pre) K * Kingdoms & Lords (J2ME, Android) L * Las Vegas Nights * Let's Golf * Little Big City (J2ME, Android) * Little Big City 2 (J2ME, Android) * Littlest Pet Shop (iOS, Android, J2ME) * LOST * Lumines Mobile (J2ME) M * March of Empires * Massive Snowboarding * Medieval Combat: Age Of Glory * Men in Black 3 *''Minion Rush'' * Miami Nights: Singles in the City (J2ME, DS) * Miami Nights 2: The City is Yours (J2ME) * Midnight Bowling (Wii, iOS, J2ME) * Midnight Bowling 2 (J2ME) * Midnight Bowling 3 (J2ME) * Midnight Casino *Midnight Darts * Midnight Pool (Wii, iOS, N-Gage) * Midnight Pool 3D *Midnight Pool 2 *Midnight Pool 3 *Midnight Pool 4 * Midnight Hold'em Poker * Might and Magic * Might and Magic II * Mission Impossible III * Modern Combat: Domination (PS3, Mac OS X) * Modern Combat: Sandstorm (iOS, Bada, Palm Pre, Android) * Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus (BlackBerry PlayBook, iOS, Android) * Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation (Android, iOS) * Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (Android, iOS, Windows Phone 8) * Modern Combat 5: Blackout (Android, iOS, Windows Phone 8,J2ME) *Modern Combat: Versus (Android, iOS, PC * Monster Life * My Life in New York * My Little Pony (iOS, Android, Windows 8) * Mystery Mansion Pinball N * New York Nights: Success in the City (J2ME) * New York Nights 2: Friends for Life (J2ME) * NFL 2008 (DS) * NFL 2009 * NFL 2010 (iOS, Palm Pre) * NFL HD 2011 * NFL Pro 2012 * Nightmare Creatures * Ninja Up (Series 30+) * Nitro Racing (Series 30+) *Nitro Street Racing *Nitro Street Racing 2 * Nitro Street Run 2 (KaiOS) * N.O.V.A. Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance (iOS, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, Mac OS X, Palm Pre, Android, Bada) * N.O.V.A 2: The Hero Rises Again (BlackBerry PlayBook, iOS, Android) * N.O.V.A. 3 (Android, iOS, BlackBerry PlayBook, BlackBerry 10, Windows Phone, J2ME, Series 30+) *N.O.V.A. Legacy O * Oktoberfest * Open Season * Order & Chaos Duels * Order & Chaos Online (iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Ouya) * Order & Chaos 2 Online (iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Ouya) * Oregon Trail (J2ME, iOS, Palm Pre) * The Oregon Trail 2: Gold Rush * The Oregon Trail: American Settler P * Paddington Run (Android) * Paris Nights ''(J2ME) * ''Petz * Pirates of the Seven Seas * Platinum Solitaire * Platinum Solitaire 2 * Platinum Solitaire 3 * Platinum Sudoku * Platinum Sudoku 2 * Pop Superstar * Prince of Persia: Harem Adventures * ''Prince of Persia (J2ME) * Prince of Persia Classic (PS3, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Store) * Prince of Persia 3 (J2ME) * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (J2ME) * Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (iOS) * Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (J2ME) * Pro Racing Rally * Pub Mania * Puzzle Pets (Android) R * Rayman (DSiWare, iOS, PlayStation Network, Windows, J2ME, Palm Pilot) * Rayman 3 * Rayman Garden * Rayman Bowling * Rayman Golf * Rayman Kart * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party * Real Football 2008 * Real Football 2009 (Nintendo DS, DSiWare, iOS) *Real Football 2010 * Real Football 2016 * Real Football 2017 (J2ME,Android,iOS) * Real Football 2018 * Real Football 2019 * Rival Wheels (Android) S * Sexy Blocks * Sexy Poker 2009 (Wii, J2ME) * Shadow Guardian (iOS, Android) * Shark Dash (Android) * Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, Shrek Forever After (iOS, iPod Classic, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, Palm Pre) * Six Guns * Skee-Ball * Sky Gift (Series 30+) * Smash It! * Smash N Win (Series 30+) * Snake * Speed Devils * Spider-Man: Total Mayhem (BlackBerry PlayBook, iOS) * Spider-Man: Toxic City * Spider-Man Unlimited * Sonic Runners Adventure (iOS, Android) * Sonic Unleashed Mobile (iOS, Android, Java ME) * Sonic Advance Mobile (iOS, Android, Java ME) * Soul of Darkness * Starfront: Collision (iOS, Android) * Surf's Up * Sniper Fury (iOS Android) T * ''Tank Battles (PlayStation 3) * Tetris (Series 30+) * Tennis Open 2007 * Terminator Salvation (iOS) * The Blacklist: Conspiracy (iOS, Android, Windows) * The Amazing Spider-Man (iOS, Android, BlackBerry 10, Series 30+) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (iOS, Android) * The Avengers: The Mobile Game (J2ME) * The Fast and the Furious 5 *The Fast and the Furious 6 * The O.C. * The Settlers (J2ME, iOS, Palm Pre) * Tokyo City Nights (Japan Only) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm (U.S.) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 * Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (iOS, Palm Pre, Symbian, Android) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3 * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction (iOS, Android) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow * Total Conquest (J2ME, Android) * Totally Spies * Trivial Pursuits & Friends * Tropical Madness * Turbo Jet Ski 3D * TV Show King (Wii, iOS, PlayStation 3) * TV Show King Party U * Ultimate Street Football * Uno (BlackBerry PlayBook, iOS, Android, Windows Phone, BlackBerry 10, Palm Pre, Nintendo DSi, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 (Arcade), J2ME) * Uno and Friends (BlackBerry PlayBook, iOS, Android, Windows Phone, BlackBerry 10, Palm Pre, Nintendo DSi, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 (Arcade), J2ME) * Uno Rush * Uno Spin W * War Planet Online * War Of The Worlds * Wild West Guns (Wii) * Wimbledon 2009 * Wonder Zoo (J2ME, Android) * World At Arms (Android, iOS, J2ME) X * XIII References Category:Lists Category:Gameloft games Gameloft